Mount Clemens, Michigan
|leader_title1 = City Manager |leader_name1 = Douglas C. Anderson |established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 10.88 |area_land_km2 = 10.54 |area_water_km2 = 0.34 |area_total_sq_mi = 4.20 |area_land_sq_mi = 4.07 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.13 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 16303 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 16314 |population_density_km2 = 1547.7 |population_density_sq_mi = 4008.4 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 184 |elevation_ft = 604 |latd = 42 |latm = 35 |lats = 48 |latNS = N |longd = 82 |longm = 52 |longs = 49 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 48043, 48046 |area_code = 586 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 26-55820 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0632785 |website = |footnotes = }} Mount Clemens is a city in the U.S. state of Michigan. The population was 16,314 at the 2010 census. It is the county seat of Macomb County. History Mount Clemens was first surveyed in 1795 by Christian Clemens, who settled there four years later. Clemens and his friend, John Brooks, built a distillery, which helped settle the area. Brooks and Clemens platted the land, and the town was named after Clemens in 1818. It received a post office in 1821, with John Stockton as the first postmaster. It filed for incorporation as a village in 1837, but it was not acted upon until 1851. It was later incorporated as a city in 1879. Christian Clemens is buried at Clemens Park, located just north of downtown. It became the seat of Macomb County on March 11, 1818. The Mount Clemens Public Library opened in 1865.Macomb Daily, July 14, 2015 Historically, Mount Clemens' largest industry was the mineral baths that were scattered throughout the city from 1873 until 1974. The city once encompassed 11 bathhouses and several hotels at its peak. The first bathhouse was built in 1873 and was known as “The Original” and was located on the corner of Jones and Water Street. The bathhouse remained until 1883 when the building burned, yet was rebuilt in 1884 and accommodated larger crowds. Over the years, noted visitors such as film actors Clark Gable and Mae West, athletes Babe Ruth and Jack Dempsey, news magnate William Randolph Hearst, and the Vanderbilt family vacationed in the city for the bath industry. The only remaining bathhouse from the bath era of Mount Clemens is St. Joseph's Sanitarium and Bath House, which has been recently renamed Select Specialty Hospital and owned by Select Medical Corporation. This last bath house is in danger of being demolished while the Friends of Historic Preservation http://bathcityusa.com are working with the city to preserve it. The Olympia Salon & Spa, located in the Martha Washington Sanitarium on Cass Ave, are rejuvenating the bath era by offering mineral baths once again. Throughout the late 20th Century, the suburban expansion of Metropolitan Detroit and its exuburbia encompassed the city of Mt. Clemens as well as its surrounding townships. Art and culture The Anton Art Center is a community gallery offering exhibitions of artwork by local, national and international artists. It is housed in a building that was financed by industrialist and philanthropist, Andrew Carnegie in 1904. Culture * The "Mock Turtle Press" as well as "American Road Magazine" are centered in Mount Clemens. * In recent years "The Clem", as it is familiarly nicknamed, has become a center of nightlife for Macomb County, including many ars such as The Emerald Theatre (designed by C. Howard Crane who also designed Radio City Music Hall in New York, Orchestra Hall Detroit and Fox Theatre Detroit), Johnny G's, Cush, Madisons Pub, Orleans Billiards, Montes Martini Lounge, RecBowl, Fritts' Pub, Your Mother's, Little Lorraines, Three Blind Mice and Fast Eddie's. * Rap/rock artist Kid Rock, who hails from nearby Romeo, began his professional stage career as a DJ/rapper in Mt. Clemens, and it was here that he earned his nickname (from club patrons saying "look at that white kid rock")."Death of Kid Rock's sidekick triggers memories for fans." Article at University Wire, November 21, 2000. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. The Clinton River runs through the city. The city is almost completely surrounded by Clinton Township, except for the far east side which borders Harrison Township. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 16,314 people, 6,714 households, and 3,542 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 7,582 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 70.0% White, 24.8% African American, 0.3% Native American, 0.5% Asian, 0.8% from other races, and 3.6% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.9% of the population. There were 6,714 households of which 25.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 30.6% were married couples living together, 16.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.7% had a male householder with no wife present, and 47.2% were non-families. 39.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 13% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.19 and the average family size was 2.96. The median age in the city was 38.3 years. 20.6% of residents were under the age of 18; 9.7% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 28.9% were from 25 to 44; 27.8% were from 45 to 64; and 13% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 51.5% male and 48.5% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 17,312 people, 7,073 households, and 3,854 families residing in the city. The population density was 4,107.0 per square mile (1,583.9/km2). There were 7,546 housing units at an average density of 1,790.2 per square mile (690.4/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 75.79% White, 19.61% African American, 0.73% Native American, 0.49% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.76% from other races, and 2.59% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.33% of the population. There were 7,073 households out of which 24.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 35.2% were married couples living together, 14.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 45.5% were non-families. 39.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.21 and the average family size was 2.99. In the city the population was spread out with 21.6% under the age of 18, 9.0% from 18 to 24, 34.3% from 25 to 44, 21.7% from 45 to 64, and 13.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 107.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 105.8 males. The median income for a household in the city was $37,856, and the median income for a family was $50,518. Males had a median income of $41,005 versus $27,896 for females. The per capita income for the city was $21,741. About 10.0% of families and 14.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.1% of those under age 18 and 11.9% of those age 65 or over. Government The city government is composed of a mayor, the current being Barb Dempsey, and a city council. City finances have been trouble for some time. Approximately 42% of properties in the city are tax-exempt, resulting in lost revenue of $1.2 million. In an attempt to raise funds to combat a $960,000 budget deficit for 2010, mayor Dempsey has solicited donations to the city’s general fund from tax-exempt organizations like churches, schools and a hospital, in order to pay for services like fire protection, streetlights and roads. The city already disbanded the 113-year-old police department in 2005 to cut costs. The deficit is projected to reach $1.5 million in 2011. Transportation * provides a connection northeast to Port Huron and to Detroit, which is to the southwest. * * (Hall Road) * Suburban Mobility Authority for Regional Transportation (SMART) Bus Route *560/565 Gratiot. Canadian National provides Class 1 Freight service to Mt Clemens with the old Grand Trunk Western Detroit to Port Huron line. Education *Mount Clemens Community School District operates public schools. **Mount Clemens High School Notable people * Chauncey G. Cady, farmer and politician * Horace H. Cady, farmer and politician * Dean Cain, actor * Harley High Cartter, lawyer and politician * Dick Enberg, sports announcer * Paul Feig, actor and director * Rich Froning Jr., 4-time Crossfit Games champion (2011-2014) * Terrie Hall, laryngeal cancer survivor and anti-smoking activist * Ian Hornak, artist * Mike Ignasiak, former pitcher for the Milwaukee Brewers * Chuck Inglish, rapper of The Cool Kids * Connie Kalitta, drag racing driver * Scott Kamieniecki, former Major League Baseball pitcher * David Kircus, wide receiver for the Denver Broncos * Tracy Leslie, NASCAR driver * John Lutz, television writer and actor * Tommy Milton, deceased, two time winner of the Indianapolis 500 (1921 and 1923) * Dan Nugent, former NFL offensive lineman * Richard A. Searfoss, former astronaut * Lawrence B. Schook, academic at University of Illinois, grew up in Mount Clemens * Lary Sorensen, former Major League Baseball pitcher * Uncle Kracker, singer * Allen Henry Vigneron, Archbishop of Detroit * Wally Weber, University of Michigan football player, assistant football coach and Hall of Honor inductee Photo gallery Mount Clemens has a wide variety of architectural styles in its residential areas. It features many historic homes, also. The most popular styles are craftsman homes, Tudors, and bungalows. File:Crocker House in Macomb County, Michigan.jpg| Italianate architecture in Mount Clemens. File:Mcbungalow.jpg|Typical east-side home. File:Mcfarmhouse.jpg|Former farmhouse-style home in Northeast Mount Clemens. File:American Foursquare Home.jpg|American Foursquare style home. File:Mount_Clemens_Craftsman.jpg| Craftsman home in Southwest Mount Clemens File:MountClemensVictorian.jpg|Second Empire home just outside Downtown. File:FirstUnitedMethodist MtClemens MI.jpg|First United Methodist Church at the corner of Cass and SB Gratiot in Mt. Clemens is designated as a Michigan Historic Landmark References External links *City of Mount Clemens Official Website *Crocker House Museum & Macomb County Historical Society *Mount Clemens Public Library *Mount Clemens Downtown Development Authority *Friends of Historic Preservation, Mount Clemens *Mount Clemens Historical Commission Category:Cities in Michigan Category:County seats in Michigan Category:Cities in Macomb County, Michigan Category:Metro Detroit Category:Settlements established in 1799